Existing methods for 3D surface detail enhancement include methods for rendering shading in computer graphics and methods for enhancing depth resolution in the field of 3D reconstruction. In computer graphics, in order to render an input 3D model realistically, some methods introduce a complex illumination model for a surface with known normal map, and adjust the reflection on surface to make the captured pixel values rendering rich texture. These methods only change the pixel values in 2D images, which makes its color texture to be enhanced instead of actually changing the 3D surface detail.